narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariko Tsukino
Mariko Tsukino (月野万里子, Tsukino Mariko) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of the Tsukino Clan. She is the daughter of Kyoji Tsukino and Ayame. Background Childhood: Mariko was the first born to Kyoji Tsukino and only child to Ayame. Her parents only stayed together for a few months after she was born, though they worked out an arrangement where they both get her. Kyoji then met with his old friend, Hana Inuzuka, and they fell in love. After getting married, the two had Mariko's younger sister Kyoko Tsukino-Inuzuka. She was excited to have a little sibling. The two loved playing together. Mariko had a pleasant and easy life. She constantly helped in the Veterinary hospital. The day before Mariko started the academy, her godfather, Shien, took her and Kyoko to see the sunset. During this time, they found out that Mariko has Academy days: During Mariko's academy days, she was lively and open with those that she'd talk to. This irritated her fellow Tsukino, Aina. The two never got along, no matter how much Mariko wanted them to. Genin days: After graduating from the academy, Mariko was placed on team Satoshi, which consisted of Riku Kazuki, Aina Tsukino, and herself. Their sensei being Satoshi Kazuki. Aina and Mariko constantly fought, resulting in Aina calling Mariko Low class trash, this being due to Mariko having mixed Tsukino blood. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Mariko means "long distance, child"; Tsukino means "Of the moon" *She is left handed *Switches off between her two parents since the two are still on good terms *Has a miniature pig Reference All pieces of this page belongs to Mischimochii on deviantART. Please do not edit or take anything from this wikia page. Category:DRAFT